1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tartar-removing dental handpiece, constituted of an elongated gripping sleeve having a vibration generator arranged therein which is connected with a vibratable tartar-removing instrument located at one end of the gripping sleeve for transmission of vibrations, wherein the gripping sleeve includes supply media conduits of which one is an energy infeed conduit leading to the vibration generator, and which are connected through the intermediary of a coupling member, which is arranged at the end of the gripping sleeve remote from the instrument, to connecting conduits leading to a medium source.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Tartar-removing dental handpieces of that type have become known from the disclosures of European patent application No. 28531 and German AS No. 16 16 127. In these presently known tartar-removing dental handpieces it has been shown that the incidence of light on the location of the tooth of the patient which evidences the tartar, in particular when this location is at a deep or backwardly recessed tooth part or on the rear surface of the tooth, that the lighting conditions heretofore encountered in the dental practice have been inadequate.